memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Starship Creator
Star Trek: Starship Creator is a PC-based simulation released by Simon and Schuster Interactive in 1998. While not a game in the strictest sense, the program was designed to allow a user to create their own starship, crew it with personnel from the Star Trek universe, and send it on a mission to evaluate its performance. The program was designed with input from Michael Okuda, Denise Okuda, Rick Sternbach, and Doug Drexler, who were responsible for many of the technical or reference-oriented books produced for Trek. Customization In addition to the aforementioned ability to import custom crewmembers, a user could also script custom missions. The program came with full instructions on how to create missions using Starship Markup Language or SML. A mission could be written with SML, saved to a textfile, and then imported into the program under the Mission screen. Criticisms Although Starship Creator was designed more as an interactive reference guide than an outright game, many were disappointed that there was little control or interaction with a ship while it ran a mission. The user was required to watch as the ship simply crawled across great distances and there was no way to appreciably speed up the process. The graphics were nothing particularly special or novel, and were quite similar to the ones found in the Encyclopedias or technical manuals. Additionally, many missions required a multitude of equipment which could generally be found only on the Galaxy and ''Excelsior'' classes, making the other classes superfluous. Crew attrition rate was also fairly high, and there was no easy way to retrieve a deceased crew member short of exporting all ships to a new login. Followups Deluxe Edition The basic Starship Creator program was followed by an add-on pack, reissued with the original Starship Creator as Star Trek: Starship Creator Deluxe (the add-on pack could also be purchased on a separate CD which required the original Starship Creator program). New features included three new starship classes - ''Akira'', ''Oberth'', and ''Prometheus'', several new missions, the ability to assign custom registry numbers, the ability to import *.jpg file types for crew portraits, new commands for custom missions, and the ability to run two ships on the same mission simultaneously (yet independently), and a number of bug fixes which plagued the original program engine. Warp II In 2001, a new edition, called Star Trek: Starship Creator Warp II, was released. The program was quite similar to the original Starship Creator but featured a number of new features and a slightly rearranged ship lineup. However, ships and missions created for the original Starship Creator were fully compatible with Warp II and could be used by importing certain files from the original CDs. Appendices * ''Intrepid'' class ** limited to TNG era personnel * ''Sovereign'' class ** limited to TNG era personnel ** systems restricted to mostly tactical roles * ''Prometheus'' class ** limited to TNG era personnel ** featured multi-vector assault mode ** Deluxe edition only Equipment references Propulsion * Impulse engines ** Engine Class A (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Engine Class A10 (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Engine Class A12 (Intrepid) * Warp engines ** Drive System Type 2 (Galaxy) ** Drive System Type 10 (Intrepid) ** Drive System Type 13 (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Drive System Type K (Intrepid, Excelsior (Fails half way through mission)) Power * Matter-antimatter reactor ** Class 7 (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class 9 (Galaxy) ** Class 11 (Intrepid) * Antimatter storage pod ** Mod 1 (20 max: Galaxy; 30 max:Intrepid) ** Mod 3 (20 max: Galaxy; 20 max: Intrepid) ** Mod 8 (50 max: Intrepid) * Fusion reactor ** 1 gW (Galaxy) ** 4 gW (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** 7 gW (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** 10 gW (Galaxy, Intrepid) * Deuterium storage tank ** 0700 kg (Galaxy) ** 2500 kg (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** 7000 kg (Intrepid) ** 10000 kg (Galaxy) * Power distribution network ** 100 rating, max (Galaxy, Intrepid) * Auxiliary power generation ** 5 redundancy, max (Galaxy, Intrepid) Weapons * Phasers ** Point phasers (Constitution, Miranda, Defiant) ** Array (6 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) * Torpedo system ** Launcher (2 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Photon (275 max: Galaxy; 20 max: Intrepid) ** Quantum ** Tricobalt Defense * Navigational deflector (force rating 20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) * Shields ** Standard (force rating 50 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Enhanced (force rating 500 max: Intrepid) * Cloaking * Cloaking Device (Defiant) Science * Sensors ** Pallet 1 (10 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Pallet 2 (10 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Pallet 3 (10 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Pallet 4 (10 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Pallet 5 (5 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Pallet 6 (5 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) * Probes ** Class-1 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-2 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-3 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-4 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-5 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-6 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-7 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-8 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Class-9 (20 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) * Laboratories ** Stellar Cartography (Galaxy) ** Planetary science (5 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) *** Basic or advanced level ** Exobiology (3 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) *** Maximum containment field rating 5mC ** Cybernetics (2 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) *** Basic or experimental level ** Cultural anthropology (2 max: Galaxy) *** Basic or advanced level Command & Control * Computer core ** Mark 10 (3 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Mark 70 (3 max: Intrepid) ** Mark XX (3 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) * Data network ** ODN Version 17Q (Galaxy) ** Bioneural net type 1 (Intrepid) ** Bioneural net type 2 (Intrepid) * Communications ** RF tranceivers (Galaxy, Intrepid) *** 5 AU, max range ** Internal comm system (Galaxy, Intrepid) *** 5000 kquad/sec max speed ** Universal translator (Galaxy, Intrepid) *** Level 5, max sophistication ** Subspace radio (Galaxy, Intrepid) *** 20 LY, max range Transport & Cargo * Shuttlebays ** Primary (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Secondary (2 max, Galaxy) * Shuttlecraft ** Sphinx Type M1 Workpod (5 max: Galaxy) ** Shuttlepod type-15 (2 max: Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) ** Shuttlepod type 15A (2 max: Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) ** Shuttlepod type 16 (1 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Personnel shuttlecraft type-6 (2 max: Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) ** Personnel shuttlecraft type-7 (2 max: Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) ** Cargo shuttlecraft type-9A (1 max: Galaxy) * Transporters ** Primary personnel transporter (1 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) *** 6 pads, max ** Secondary personnel transporter (5 max, Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) *** 4 pads, max ** Cargo transporter (2 max: Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) ** Targetting scanners (10 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) *** Sensitivity 10, max ** Emitters (10 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) * Cargo bays ** Primary (1 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Auxiliary (10 max: Galaxy; 1 max: Intrepid) * Tractor beams ** Main emitter (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Auxiliary emitter (5 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) Support * Environment ** Class M *** Redundancy 5, max (Intrepid) *** Redundancy 10, max (Galaxy) ** Alien supplemental (Galaxy) * Living quarters ** Spartan (1000 crew max: Galaxy; 800 crew max: Intrepid) ** Modest (800 crew max: Galaxy; 600 crew max: Intrepid) ** Comfortable (600 crew max: Galaxy; 400 crew max: Intrepid) ** Luxurious (400 crew max: Galaxy) * Medical systems ** Basic (Galaxy) ** Advanced (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Advanced + Alien (Galaxy) * Facilities ** Holodecks (10 max: Galaxy; 2 max: Intrepid) ** Crew Lounge (5 max: Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Arboretum (Galaxy) ** Salon (Galaxy) * Utilities ** Package A (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Package B (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Package C (Galaxy, Intrepid) * Turbolift system ** Simple (Galaxy, Intrepid) ** Complex (Galaxy, Intrepid) Structure * Integrity field ** Field strength 30, max (Galaxy, Intrepid) Personnel references TOS era * Christine Chapel * Pavel A. Chekov * Willard Decker * John Harriman * Ilia * James T. Kirk ** restricted to captain * Kyle ** establishes first name as "John" * Latimer ** establishes first name as "Reese" * Leonard H. McCoy ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief medical officer * Janice Rand * Kevin T. Riley * Mira Romaine * Saavik * Montgomery Scott ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief engineer * Spock ** restricted to captain, first officer, science officer * Styles ** establishes first name as "James" * Demora Sulu * Hikaru Sulu * Clark Terrell * Uhura ** restricted to captain, first officer, communications officer * Dmitri Valtane * Watley ** establishes first name as "Dierdre" * Robert Wesley TNG era * Tess Allenby * Reginald Barclay * Barnaby ** established first name as "Albert" * Julian Bashir ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief medical officer * Erika Benteen * Janet Brooks * Maddy Calloway * Joseph Carey * Carson ** established first name as "Sarita" * Chakotay ** restricted to captain, first officer * Chell * Beverly Crusher ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief medical officer * Wesley Crusher * Jenna D'Sora * Kenneth Dalby * Nella Daren * Data ** restricted to captain, first officer, science officer * Jadzia Dax ** restricted to captain, first officer, science officer * DeCurtis ** established first name as "Anthony" * The Doctor ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief medical officer * Rachel Garrett * Gerron ** established given name as "Enek" * Hawk ** established first name as "Neal" * Mariah Henley * Hoya * Kathryn Janeway ** restricted to captain, first officer * Jarvin ** established first name as "William" * Edward Jellico * Jiminez ** established first name as "Carlos" * Kalandra ** established first name as "Irina" * Kes * Harry Kim * Kira Nerys * Kirby ** established first name as "Joseph" * Daniel Kwan * Geordi La Forge ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief engineer * Sam Lavelle * Robin Lefler * Susanna Leijten * Elizabeth Lense * Nara * Neelix * Nog * Miles O'Brien ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief engineer * Odo ** restricted to captain, first officer, security officer * Alyssa Ogawa * Tom Paris * Melora Pazlar * Jean-Luc Picard ** restricted to captain * Katherine Pulaski * Seung Kee Reese * Thomas Riker * William T. Riker ** restricted to captain, first officer * Ro Laren * B.G. Robinson ** established full name as "Bronwyn Gail" * Selar * Seven of Nine * Shelby ** established full name as "Elizabeth Paula" * Benjamin Sisko * Sito Jaxa * Stadi ** established first name as "Veronica" * Stevens ** established first name as "Jason" * Lian T'Su * Taitt ** established first name as "Zandra" * Simon Tarses * Taurik * B'Elanna Torres ** restricted to captain, first officer, chief engineer * Deanna Troi ** restricted to captain, first officer, counselor * Tuvok ** restricted to captain, first officer, security officer * Aquiel Uhnari * Vorik * Samantha Wildman * Worf ** restricted to captain, first officer, security officer * Natasha Yar ** restricted to captain, first officer, security officer Category:Video games de:Star Trek: Starship Creator